As a conventional vehicle control device in the above-described technical field, for example, a technique disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is known. The traffic jam easing device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 creates traffic jam easing information from the average volume of traffic and the average speed in a first section and provides the traffic jam easing information to a vehicle traveling in a second section located at the downstream side from the first section.    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-309735